


Почему Чарльз на стороне хороших парней

by miroveha



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Analysis, Character Analysis, Gen, Meta, Telepathy, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2019-07-01 12:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15773775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miroveha/pseuds/miroveha
Summary: Телепатия предоставляет неограниченные возможности в плане манипулирования людьми ради собственной выгоды. Так почему Чарльз Ксавье, самый сильный телепат в мире, пользуется своей телепатией исключительно во благо?





	Почему Чарльз на стороне хороших парней

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Yet More X-Men Meta: Why is Charles Good?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/408957) by labingi. 



  
**Почему Чарльза нельзя назвать испорченным?**

В одной из серий «Сумеречной зоны» появляется мальчик, который по одному своему желанию может заставить людей исчезнуть. Разумеется, все знакомые ужасно его боятся и выполняют малейшие прихоти, лишь бы он не разозлился и не стер их с лица земли. В результате мальчик растет изнеженным и высокомерным, а его чувство собственной важности по размеру вполне может сравниться с Техасом. 

Так почему Чарльз Ксавье не похож на этого мальчика?

Чарльз точно так же с самого детства обладает даром, который дает ему практически неограниченные возможности манипулировать кем угодно. Даже если предположить, что в детстве его способности были куда слабее, то все равно к тому времени, как Чарльз находит Рэйвен, он уже способен мысленно разговаривать с людьми – и это само по себе прекрасный способ воздействовать на окружающих. Довольно впечатляюще в его возрасте, даже если в полную силу его дар проявился гораздо позже. От ребенка с такими возможностями было бы вполне логично ожидать, что он вырастет полностью оторванным от нравственных норм общества. 

Давайте только представим, какие преимущества дает телепатия:

  * можно обманывать на контрольных без страха, что тебя поймают; 
  * можно убедить родителей без всяких на то причин не идти в школу, купить красный рейнджерский пистолет или усыновить синюю девочку; 
  * телепат точно знает, о чем думает каждый ребенок на детской площадке – кого нужно избегать, с кем стоит завязывать дружбу, кого можно дразнить, чтобы повысить свой статус; 
  * телепату куда проще воровать в магазинах; 
  * можно мгновенно отомстить любому, кто тебе не нравится: достаточно заставить их думать, будто они сошли с ума, раз слышат чей-то чужой голос в голове, и/или рассказать их подружке самые потаенные мысли. 



Чарльз предстает перед нами как молодой человек, который не ограничивает себя в чтении чужих мыслей и манипулировании людьми по мелочам (так же, как он внушил Оливеру «сядь в машину»), — но, тем не менее, он никогда не использует свои способности кому-то во вред. Кажется, будто Чарльз инстинктивно ограничивает свое влияние на окружающих:

  * он, по большей части, не читает чужие мысли без разрешения (по крайней мере, действительно важные мысли); 
  * очень редко заставляет кого-либо делать что-либо против их желания, и только в случае серьезной опасности; 
  * соблюдает осторожность, чтобы мысленные разговоры с людьми не свели их с ума; 
  * практически никогда не пересказывает посторонним те мысли, которые прочитал в умах других людей. Опять же, из этого правила бывают исключения (например, он упомянул, что агент ЦРУ размышлял о сыне), но эти случаи тоже основываются на необходимости — в конце концов, Чарльз не сказал ничего, что могло бы скомпрометировать агента на личном или профессиональном уровне. 



Но как Чарльз научился вести себя таким образом? Чтобы преодолеть соблазн, недостаточно быть просто хорошим человеком; точно так же недостаточно вырасти в приличной и обеспеченной семье, особенно если твои родители эмоционально далеки от тебя. В отсутствие нормальной системы сдерживания и поощрения, где он научился так хорошо избегать соблазна?

**Ответ**

По-моему, лучше всего эти странности объясняет вот что: телепатия накладывает на владельца свои ограничения. Чтение мыслей — это не только огромное преимущество, но и постоянный источник боли. Благодаря сцене, когда Чарльз вместе с Эриком плачет после того, как его друг заново переживает воспоминание о своей матери, можно сделать такой вывод: он не только может воспринять чужой опыт, но также полностью разделяет эмоциональную реакцию, вызванную этим опытом. В обычной жизни плохие поступки влекут за собой последствия: если ты сделал кому-то гадость, то этот человек тебя невзлюбит. Но в случае Чарльза негативные последствия проявляются куда быстрее и проще. 

Например:

**1.** Чтобы досадить раздражающему вас Джимми, вы рассказываете всем друзьям, что отец его бьет. Вероятно, в глазах общественности это убавит вашей жертве очков, но точно так же вы немедленно почувствуете не только всплеск ненависти со стороны Джимми, но и ту боль, что он испытал после ваших слов.

**2.** Или вы знаете, что нравитесь Пегги больше, чем ее собственный парень, Тони, но она не хочет бросать его, потому что они встречались с пятого класса. Так что вы насильно подталкиваете Пегги порвать с ее парнем — и в результате Тони абсолютно несчастен (и к тому же ненавидит вас), а Пегги чувствует себя виноватой и скучает по Тони, с которым они были близки с самого пятого класса.

**3.** Или вы «убеждаете» маму подарить вам рейнджерский пистолет, но когда вы показываете новую игрушку своему другу, Ральфи, он расстраивается и завидует; Ральфи уже тысячу раз пытался убедить своих родителей купить ему такой же, но они до сих пор его игнорируют!

**4.** Или вы просто начинаете мысленно разговаривать со своим отцом, отчего он думает, что начинает сходить с ума — и это пугает его, а также пугает вас самих.

Впрочем, все эти примеры отвечают тем поступкам, которые вы совершили сами. Но телепат чувствует боль людей, к которым вообще не имеет отношения — например, людей, которые случайно плыли мимо вас за подводной лодкой. 

Или все то же, только на бытовом уровне:

  * какой-то парень в пабе порвал со своей девушкой, и вам больно; 
  * чернокожего снова отправили в заднюю часть автобуса, и вам больно; 
  * парень в классе генетики, не такой гениальный, как вы сами, завалил семестровую контрольную — и вам больно; 
  * муж той женщины снова начал пить, и вам от этого больно.



Это очень веская причина, чтобы окружить себя радостью. Чем больше девушек почувствуют себя красивыми, чем больше людей ощутят себя равными, чем больше добрых слов услышат случайные прохожие, тем больше вы почувствуете благодарности, радости и благожелательности от этих людей — и тем меньше ваш разум будет заполнен болью и страданиями. Здесь действует тот же принцип, что и в обычной жизни: с хорошим человеком гораздо чаще случаются приятные вещи. Но если вы — сильный телепат, то просто вынуждены мгновенно откликаться на переживания посторонних людей. Не останется места ни для удовольствия от победы над кем-то, ни для радости от чужого унижения; нет, ваше счастье — это счастье других людей, точно так же, как вы чувствуете чужую боль не хуже собственной. 

С этой точки зрения поведение Чарльза становится куда понятней: не только его постоянное дружелюбие, доброта, готовность помочь, но и его философские убеждения, вокруг которых постепенно собираются Люди Икс. Для него основной способ решать проблемы — сделать что-то хорошее, чтобы уравновесить боль. Сама идея, что причинение боли впоследствии может привести к большему благу, чужда его чувственному опыту. И благодаря тем годам, которые он из чистой самозащиты провел в окружении спокойных, умиротворенных людей и в дружественной атмосфере, Чарльз считает мир в целом куда более приятным местом, чем Эрик, основывающийся на прямо противоположном опыте. 

Так что Чарльз Ксавье — необычный пример человека, не только наделенного огромной силой, но и прекрасно осведомленного о последствиях своих действий. Вот почему он применяет эту силу исключительно во благо. Чарльзу приходится вносить гармонию в окружающий мир, поскольку в этом его единственное спасение от боли.


End file.
